Special Battle Introductions
Special Introductions are unique pre-battle introductions in Dragon Ball FighterZ. In order to one to be performed, two required fighters must be the leading fighter on their respective teams along with battling on a specified stage. Additionally, certain character cannot be present on either teams due to already being present during the introduction. Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza Conditions *'Leading Character 1:' Goku (Super Saiyan) *'Leading Character 2:' Frieza *'Stage:' Planet Namek *'Condition:' Krillin must not be on either team. Description Frieza lifts Krillin in the air using his telekinesis abilities as Goku pleas for him to stop. Krillin yells out Goku's name before Frieza blows him up into pieces, leaving Goku shocked and in utter silence as Frieza grins and chuckles. Enraged over his best friend's tragic death, Goku swears that Frieza will pay for what he's done and transforms into a Super Saiyan, shocking the tyrant. Enraged, Goku curses Frieza and yells that now he's mad. Script (Frieza uses his telekinesis to levitate Krillin into the air) Goku: Nooo, don't! Friezaaaa! Krillin: Gokuuuu! (Frieza makes Krillin explode, killing him instantly. Goku is left shocked and speechless while Frieza grins and chuckles.) Goku: How... How dare you!... You'll pay.. You'll pay for this...! Frieza: Wh-what?! (Goku powers up and transforms into a Super Saiyan) Goku: Curse you, Now I'm mad! Friezaaa!!! Gohan (Teen) vs. Cell Conditions *'Leading Character 1:' Gohan (Teen) *'Leading Character 2:' Cell *'Stage:' Cell Games Arena *'Condition:' Android 16 must not be on either team. Description Android 16 tells Gohan that's it's not a sin to fight for a just cause and insists that he lets the anger inside him flow freely and to protect the plants and animals on the world. Cell then proceeds to crush 16's head with his foot, killing the android in front of Gohan while calling him a miserable failure. From witness the peaceful android's death at the hands of the evil Cell causes Gohan's rage explodes, transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 and declares that he will stop Cell. Script (Gohan watches tearfully as Android 16's severed head talks to him) Android 16: It is not a crime to fight for a just cause. Let the anger built up inside you flow freely. Please protect the plants, the animals... Protect this world I loved. (Cell crushes Android 16's head under his foot, shocking Gohan) Cell: You've prattled on long enough, you miserable failure. (distraught over the peaceful android's death from Cell's cruelty, Gohan lowers his head and starts powering up) Cell: He's...changing... (Gohan, having now ascended to the level of Super Saiyan 2, tearfully glares at Cell) Gohan: (wipes away his tears with his arm) I will stop you! Krillin vs. Nappa Conditions *'Leading Character 1:' Krillin *'Leading Character 2:' Nappa *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description Standing in front of Nappa and six Saibamen, Krillin decides to reveal the results of his training by uses his Scattering Energy Wave attack to destroy all six Saibamen, leaving Nappa the only one standing. Krillin comments that he missed one and then goes into his battle stance. Script (Nappa chuckles as he and six Saibamen stand before Krillin) Krillin: Time to show you how hard I've been training! (Krillin fires an energy wave that splits into several smaller blasts, destroying the Saibamen while Nappa evades) Nappa: W-Why you...! Krillin: Heh heh... It looks like I missed one... Category:Gameplay